


Love light

by Battlefieldlady



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Library, M/M, Student!Mingyu, lecturer!Seungcheol, librarian!Jeonghan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 15:43:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Battlefieldlady/pseuds/Battlefieldlady
Summary: Mingyu borrowed Seungcheol's staff card to lend books from the library, but he kept missing the book's due date and Seungcheol had to pay for Mingyu's mistakes. Jeonghan was a librarian who made Seungcheol's Monday better.





	Love light

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! You might spot a lot of grammatical mistakes and imperfect plot. Please know that I am sorry. I'm here to join Jeongcheol's ships so they will keep sailing!!
> 
> This is my first time writing a fanfiction btw ^o^

If Seungcheol could rename Monday, he would name it as devilish, murderous, atrocious and everything similar. A day after Sunday means tiresome day with shitloads of works, assignments to grade and meetings to attend. It was third quarter after 4 in evening, he strode to his office after ended his last lecture of the day. In his right arm, piles of student assignments submitted and a laptop bag on the other hand. Lecturing was harder than ever, but he loved his job and he worked hard to teach in his former university. He slumped his back on comfortable office chair gratefully as he dropped students’ works on the table, a book and a stick note attracted his attention, he grabbed the book and read the note that scribbled with familiar handwriting.

  
_Seungcheol hyung, I forgot to return the book to the library_  
_last week and it is due 9 days ago :"(_  
_-Mingyu_

  
The lecturer stared at the architecture book in his hand and sighed loudly. He lent his staff card to his beloved junior, Kim Mingyu who is 4th year in architecture course. Mingyu begged him to use Seungcheol's staff card because the required book for his thesis could not be lent by student. Seungcheol sighed again before finally got up and walked to the library which was two buildings away from his department.

  
As Seungcheol entered the library, he strode to the general counter and stated his problem and he was guided to go to another counter nearby common room. As he stood for about half minute in front of the said counter, the worker in duty greeted him. Seungcheol gaped for three and half seconds because the librarian looked damn beautiful, long silver hair in ponytail, red sweater tucked in and black slack, Seungcheol could almost swear he did not stare. He thought the worker was female and corrected his mind after the other spoke up.

  
"Good evening, sir. Is there anything I can help you?" The librarian's cheerful voice broke him from his reverie.

  
"Ahh.. um. I want to return the book that was due to 9 days ago?". Seungcheol hated himself for making a statement to a question.

The long haired man chuckled lightly and nodded in understanding. Seungcheol almost got a heart attack for a sudden sight of beautiful scene before his eyes. He almost forgot to give the book to the extended hand of worker. Seungcheol tried too hard to pry his eyes to the working librarian and looked around the chilly library. The hanging chandelier looked interesting as fuck and he actually counted the small bulbs and stopped at twenty two as he had to turn to the librarian who was asking for his staff card.

  
"Do I have to pay the fine?"  
"Yes, I'm afraid so. Let me check".

  
Seungcheol nodded and thrummed his fingers on the desk before the librarian looked up from the desktop computer and said, "45 dollars, the late fine is 5 dollar per day"  
Seungcheol was shocked more than he should, he glanced at the librarian who beamed with staff smile. Great. He pulled out his wallet and counted every dollar with steps to kill Mingyu in the cruelest way. Then he handed the 5 dollars notes nine in total to the worker.

  
"Thank you, Choi Seungcheol sshi". It was almost unfair because the beautiful librarian knew his name while Seungcheol couldn't spot any nametag on the worker, but he nodded anyway.

He took his staff card and exited the library. He did not stop by at Starbucks for his regular evening coffee after 'losing' 45 dollars.  
Three days later, Mingyu's notes and the borrowed book that was a week due rested on Seungcheol's desk again. He practically spammed Mingyu with curses and middle fingers emoji and got a row of crying face emoji and a payback promise. At very least, Seungcheol totally comprehend Mingyu’s situation. His now-not-so-precious junior that he raised like his very own brother worked two part time jobs to afford his daily expenses and tuition fees. As a caring senior, Seungcheol tried his best to help the struggling student.

Seungcheol's burden felt light as feather seconds after he stepped into the library and his sight caught the gorgeous yet so much handsome librarian. The long haired worker did not tie his hair in ponytail but to let it loose and the helpful blowing winds made him looked like an angel who just descended to soothe Seungcheol's tired physical and mental. He approached the counter with the book and staff card in both hands. Seungcheol doubted the worker even remember him from his last uneventful visit. The nameless worker looked faintly surprised at Seungcheol's presence, his doubt washed away. He might remember him after all. Well, just who visited library twice a week to pay fine. Seungcheol flashed a small smile and informed the worker about the fine and the librarian worked his staff card diligently. After a moment of silence, Seungcheol quenched his curiosity after battling between embarrassment and the need to know.

  
"Last time I check the fine rate and it was only 2 dollars?"

  
The librarian looked up and smiled before stated, "Yes, we charged twice amount of penalty for encyclopedia that students can't borrow". Seungcheol nodded in defeat and proceeded the payment.

  
As the payment completed, the silver haired worker handed him his staff card which Seungcheol took it and expressed his gratitude.

  
"Thank you, uhhh--" he paused and raised both eyebrows to ask the other's name.  
"Yoon Jeonghan". Seungcheol tried not to grin too hard knowing the librarian's name.  
"Thank you, Yoon Jeonghan sshi". Jeonghan looked delighted as his name slipped smoothly on Seungcheol's tongue.  
"You're welcomed, Choi Seungcheol sshi"

  
He went back to his office with happy and light heart before a realization of money loss hit him that invisible gloomy clouds hovered over his head.  
Nothing is more hateful than finding another architecture theory book and a sticky note that screamed an apology. Seungcheol his lost count on how many times Mingyu had done this to him and he had to go to the library and paid for Mingyu's mistake. Not that Seungcheol was that broke, he had an enough salary as an engineering lecturer for his house and car loan, double cups of daily Starbucks coffee, not to mention Bigbang merchandise and albums and now Mingyu's penalty. Mingyu's obnoxious habit to keep forgetting his borrowed books increase Seungcheol's misery as if they were not massive enough. Seungcheol headed to the library and to the counter for god knows how many times of the month. Jeonghan asked his signature question and Seungcheol answered the same as last time.

  
Third time of Seungcheol's visit to the library with same purpose, he earned an amused glances from the hot librarian and Seungcheol swore he did not burn in red. On the next visit, the long haired librarian's amused plus symphatic looks threw Seungcheol in complete embarrassment when Jeonghan spoke up. They conversed with each other all along and Seungcheol found that Jeonghan was same age as him, younger by two months, Jeonghan was this university alumni and he worked as librarian even though he was over-qualified with Master's Degree in Literature. He even got to know that Jeonghan liked to eat kimchi stew and hokkaido cake.

  
"An engineering lecturer and architecture books?"  
"Ahh, it just.. I might had taken interests in drawing"

  
Jeonghan's expression looked like he was flustered by the answer but waves it off with a light chuckle that earned a sheepish smile from Seungcheol. For some reasons, Seungcheol suspected that Jeonghan might actually know those book were not for him. He tried not to think much of it because lending his staff card to a student to borrow books that they couldn't borrow was practically breached the rules. Little did Seungcheol know his crush on Jeonghan bigger than he thought? He was a person who hardly fell in love with anyone, which explained his lone ship after his break up two years ago.

  
Another Monday came by, Seungcheol's works increased at least two tasks per day and now he had to handle a leadership programme which going to occupy his weekends. He walked into his office and flopped onto desk chair. Again, a thick encyclopedia that read Art of Malay Houses was placed on his desk. There was a pink heart shaped sticky note attached to the book. It read:

  
_The book's due is today,_  
_Please return it for me and ask Jeonghan hyung out already!!_  
_-A handsome concerned dongsaeng, KIM MINGYU <3_

  
Seungcheol slowly massaged his forehead with a throbbing headache, remembering that he told Mingyu about Jeonghan over Mingyu's treat dinner. He appeared a little bit (very much) eager talking about Jeonghan and he made sure to skip the crush part. Sly Mingyu seemed to see through him effortlessly, damn. Seungcheol was thinking about postponing his trip to library and send the book tomorrow or next two days, or next week. However, he glanced at the note again and blankly stared at Mingyu's messy handwriting, "the book's due today". Procrastination was a crime and Seungcheol was not willing to commit Mingyu's irresponsible act by returning the book late. Seungcheol roared loudly and buried himself deeper in the chair, but got up quickly as he was motivated with memory of Jeonghan's smile.

  
Seungcheol sighed in relief as he stepped into the cool library and walked towards the counter. Jeonghan was leaning against the table while talking to another librarian whom Seungcheol recalled his name as Jisoo. He beamed at Seungcheol as he approached the counter, as if he was waiting for Seungcheol to appear after all. Seungcheol tried to smile because he sincerely happy meeting Jeonghan, but he did not expect that a lopsided grin floated instead. Beaming Jeonghan replaced with a concern look instead.

  
"Are you okay? Bad day?"

  
Seungcheol was a bit taken aback with Jeonghan's worried gaze that suddenly pierced Seungcheol's eyes. He felt his heart skipped a little bit. Then he calmed down and smiled graciously.

  
"The workloads are killing me, but I'm fine now that I'm here, with you"

  
He made sure to emphasize the last syllable and ensured to maintain an eye contact with the other. Plus, he definitely did not miss a slight blush on Jeonghan's cheeks.  
Jeonghan extended his hand to take the book in Seungcheol's hand and scanned the barcode.

  
"You're not sending it late today?” Jeonghan raised an eyebrow.  
"Yes. I will go bankrupt and bald soon enough to keep paying the fine", he sighed earn Jeonghan's loud laugh that ringed in the lobby. All eyes diverted to them, all screamed annoyance 'this is library, have a common sense'. Both of them shoot an apology smile to people around them and Seungcheol glanced at Jeonghan who was still amused. He knew Jeonghan didn't feel sorry at all.

  
"You're still going to be attractive even if you go bald", Jeonghan murmured while looking down at table. It caught him off guard that he almost missed Jeonghan's face beet red.  
"You're saying I'm attractive?", Seungcheol asked in disbelief, but he did not doubt Jeonghan.  
"Yes. I have a pair of working eyes", said Jeonghan while holding a laughter.

  
Seungcheol nodded and gathered all of his courage before speaking again, "Then, I think I'll be honoured to ask out the prettiest guy for a cup of coffee? Will you be free this Saturday?" Seungcheol bit his lip, feeling nervous as Jeonghan seemed to think over his invitation.

  
Seungcheol held his breath when Jeonghan answered him, "I'm free on Saturday, and I'm thinking if we also can have one today"  
A big ass grin stretched on his face and he didn't bother to feign it anymore. He had to admit that Jeonghan was smooth as fuck.

  
"Of course, Jeonghan. Let's go to the cafe I told you the other day and have your favourite hokkaido cake"

  
"Wow. Sounds like a plan". Jeonghan was grinning still.

  
"It is a date", it came as cheesy as he wanted.

  
Smiling sweetly, Jeonghan reached a small paper and scribbled his number on it. Seungcheol retrieved the paper happily and walked out of the library, not before sending cheesy winks to the latter. As he exited the main door, suddenly a hand pulled Seungcheol's hand and his body leaned forward. It was Jeonghan who gave him a quick peck on his right cheek and he burst into a fit of laughers seeing Seungcheol's red face. Gaining his consciousness, he made his way to his office, skipping in every step. Students and staffs gave him weird looks but he cared less because he got a date with Jeonghan this evening.

 

  
\--THE END--

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Thank you for reading till the end!! Comments are appreciated <3


End file.
